mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jobs
Editing Notes: -''Street Thug, Associate, and Soldier complete.'' -''Bosses excluded, currently researching formulas for energy calculation etc.'' -''Weapons within pages that are completed have been updated; all others excluded until they arise.'' -''Better linking system possible between items and jobs, although fairly efficient at the moment.'' -''Crime Jobs page will possibly become obsolete.'' - Notes and edits by Mike73059, Mike73059@gmail.com Level Mastery 1: Tier Title Level Mastery 2: "Skilled" Tier Title +5% Chance to Drop Loot Level Mastery 3: "Master" Tier Title +10% Chance to Find Loot, Bonus Item as well = Street Thug (Levels 1 - 4) = Mastery Level 3 Bonus Item: Pistol Bayonet= +4% Damage Dealt in Fights Looted Collection: Diamond Flush Collection= +1 Energy Mugging Payout: $200 - $300 Experience: +1 Requirement: 1 Energy Corner Store Hold-up Payout: $800 - $1,200 Experience: +3 Requirement: 3 Energy Warehouse Robbery Payout: $1,400 - $2,500 Experience: +6 Requirement: 5 Energy Auto Theft Payout: $2,800 - $4,600 Experience: +9 Requirement: 7 Energy Beat Up Rival Gangster Payout: $520 - $780 Experience: +2 Requirement: 2 Energy Loot: .22 Pistol Rob a Pimp Payout: $1,100 - $1,500 Experience: +3 Requirement: 3 Energy Loot: 9mm Semi- Automatic Collect on a Loan Payout: $2,000 - $5,000 Experience: +2 Requirement: 2 Energy = Associate (Levels 5 - 8) = Mastery Level 3 Bonus Item: Bugatti= -7% Damage Received in Fights Looted Collection: Cigars Collect Protection Money Payout: $840 - $1,260 Experience: +2 Requirement: 2 Energy Loot: Butterfly Knife Rough Up Dealers Payout: $1,120 - $1,680 Experience: +2 Requirement: 2 Energy Loot: Brass Knuckles Take Out a Rogue Cop Payout: $1,600 - $2,400 Experience: +3 Requirement: 3 Energy Loot: .45 Revolver Perform a Hit Payout: $1,600 - $2,400 Experience: +3 Requirement: 3 Energy Loot: Tactical Shotgun Bank Heist Payout: $4,000 - $6,500 Experience: +15 Requirement: 10 Energy Jewelry Store Job Payout: $5,000 - $15,000 Experience: +20 Requirement: 15 Energy Hijack a Semi Payout: $2,800 - $3,400 Experience: +9 Requirement: 8 Energy = Soldier (Levels 9 - 12) = Mastery Level 3 Bonus Item: Golden Skull= A 30 Second Reduction on your health Regen Timer Looted Collection: Sculptures Collection, Poker Chips Collection, Club Flush Collection Destroy Enemy Mob Hideout Payout: $6,400 - $9,600 Experience: +5 Requirement: 5 Energy Loot: C4 Kill a Protected Snitch Payout: $7,040 - $10,560 Experience: +5 Requirement: 5 Energy Loot: Stab Proof Vest Bust a Made Man Out of Prison Payout: $7,600 - $11,400 Experience: +5 Requirement: 5 Energy Loot: Automatic Rifle Museum Break-in Payout: $48,000 - $72,000 Experience: +22 Requirement: 18 Energy Fight a Haitian Gang Payout: $8,800 - $13,200 Experience: +6 Requirement: 6 Energy Loot: Semi- Automatic Shotgun Clip the Irish Mob's Local Enforcer Payout: $18,000 - $20,500 Experience: +11 Requirement: 10 Energy Loot Required: 2x Tactical Shotgun from Perform a Hit Loot: Lucky Shamrock Medalion Steal a Tanker Truck Payout: $19,400 - $24,600 Experience: +9 Requirement: 8 Energy Loot: Firebomb =Enforcer (Levels 13 - 17) = Mastery Level 3 Bonus Item: Money Plate= A 5% Discount on Property Purchases Looted Collection: Tokens (Work In Progress) Federal Reserve Raid Payout: $115,000 - $460,000 Experience: +31 Requirement: 25 Energy Smuggle Across the Border Payout: $32,200 - $48,300 Experience: +8 Requirement: 7 Energy Loot: Armored Truck Liquor Smuggling Payout: $517,500 - $920,000 Experience: +36 Requirement: 30 Energy Run Illegal Poker Game Payout: $690,000 - $1,150,000 Experience: +36 Requirement: 20 Energy Wire Tap the Cops Payout: $2,300,000 - $4,600,000 Experience: +47 Requirement: 30 Energy Rob an Electronics Store Payout: $333,500 - $402,500 Experience: +27 Requirement: 24 Energy Loot: Concealable Camera, Computer Set-Up, Untraceable Cell Phone Burn Down a Tenement Payout: $299,000 - $345,000 Experience: +23 Requirement: 18 Energy Loot Required: 4x Firebomb from Steal a Tanker Truck =Enforcer (Levels 13 - 17) Job Preperation = Distill Some Liquor Payout: 10X Liquor Experience: +12 Requirement: 10 Energy Manufacture Tokens Payout: 20X Tokens Experience: +12 Requirement: 10 Energy Get Cheating Deck Payout: 20X Cards Experience: +12 Requirement: 10 Energy Overtake Phone Central Payout: 1X Wire Tap Device Experience: +12 Requirement: 10 Energy = Hitman (Levels 18-24) = Mastery Level 3 Bonus Item: Chainsaw Bayonet (-30 seconds to stamina regen timer) Looted Collection: Rings and Ties (Work In Progress) Repel the Yakuza Payout: $108,000 - $162,000 Experience: +18 Requirement: 13 Energy Chance to loot: Grenade Launcher Disrupt Rival Smuggling Ring Payout: $142,000 - $213,000 Experience: +20 Requirement: 15 Energy Chance to loot: .50 Caliber Rifle Invade Tong-controlled Neighborhood Payout: $240,000 - $360,000 Experience: +30 Requirement: 25 Energy Chance to loot: Armored Car Sell Guns to the Russian Mob Payout: $1,000,000 - $3,000,000 Experience: +32 Requirement: 22 Energy Chance to loot: RPG Launcher Protect your City against a Rival Family Payout: $2,200,000 - $4,200,000 Experience: +50 Requirement: 35 Energy Chance to loot: Bodyguards Assassinate a Political Figure Payout: $2,500,000 - $5,000,000 Experience:+50 Requirement:35 Energy Chance to loot: Night Vision Goggles Exterminate a Rival Family Payout: $3,000,000 - $6,000,000 Experience: +56 Requirement: 40 Energy Chance to loot: Napalm Obtain Compromising Photos Payout: $200,000 - $320,000 Experience: +32 Requirement: 28 Energy Chance to loot: Blackmail Photos Frame a Rival Capo Payout: $380,000 - $450,000 Experience: +33 Requirement: 26 Energy = Capo (Levels 25 - 34) = Mastery Level 3 Bonus Item: State Senator (a 5% discount on property repairs) Steal an Air Freight Delivery Payout: $900,000 - $1,700,000 Experience: +36 Requirement: 32 Energy Chance to loot: Prop plane Run a Biker Gang Out of Town Payout: $1,060,000 - $2,226,000 Experience: +42 Requirements: 35 energy Chance to loot: Harley Davidson Flip a Snitch Payout: $848,000 - $1,060,000 Experience: +31 Requirements: 25 energy Steal Bank Records Payout: $890,400 - $1,113,000 Experience: +37 Requirements: 30 energy Chance to loot: Illegal Transaction Records Loot the Police Impound Lot Payout: $1,378,000 - $2,332,000 Experience: +63 Requirements: 60 energy Recruit a Rival Crew Member Payout: $1,007,000 - $1,537,000 Experience: +40 Requirements: 30 energy Dodge an FBI Tail Payout: $890,400 - $1,144,800 Experience: +28 Requirements: 20 energy Whack a Rival Crew Leader Payout: $1,590,000 - $2,544,000 Experience: +39 Requirements: 28 energy = Consigliere (Levels 35 - 59) = Mastery Level 3 Bonus Item: Helicopter (a 30 second reduction on your energy regen timer) Influence a Harbor Official Chance to loot to loot: Luxury Yacht Move Stolen Merchandise Snuff a Rat Help a Fugitive Flee the Country Dispose of a Body Ransom a Businessman's Kids Chance to loot to loot: Porsche 911 Fix the Big Game Chance to loot to loot: Bookie's Holdout Pistol Steal an Arms Shipment = Underboss (Levels 60 - 99) = Level 3 Mastery Item: Private Island (5% bonus on job experience) Extort a Corrupt Judge Payout: $4,256,000 - $5,376,000 Experience: +38 Requirements: 24 energy Embezzle Funds Through a Phony Company Payout: $4,704,000 - $5,712,000 Experience: +74 Requirements: 50 Energy Break Into the Armory Payout: $3,920,000 - $6,608,000 Experience: +63 Requirements: 50 Energy Chance to loot: Humvee Rip Off the Armenian Mob Payout: $3,360,000 - $8,400,000 Experience: +72 Requirements: 50 Energy Chance to loot: AR-15 Assault Rifle Muscle in on a Triad Operation Payout: $4,480,000 - $6,720,000 Experience: +72 Requirements: 45 Energy Ambush a Rival at a Sit Down Payout: $3,136,000 - $4,368,000 Experience: +84 Requirements: 55 Energy Order a Hit on a Public Official Payout: $7,280,000 - $15,008,000 Experience: +58 Requriements: 35 Energy Take Over an Identity Theft Ring Payout: $5,376,000 - $11,256,000 Experience: +55 Requirements: 36 Energy Chance to loot: Falsified Documents = Boss (Levels 100+) = Mastery Level 3 Bonus Item: Golden Throne (2x the energy regenerated per period) "Settle" a Beef... Permanently Payout: $5,600,000 - $12,320,000 Experience: +67 Requirement: 40 Energy Buy Off a Federal Agent Payout: $4,704,000 - $6,048,000 Experience: +53 Requirement: 35 Energy Chance to loot: Federal Agent Make a Deal with the Mexican Cartel Payout: $8,960,000 - $14,000,000 Experience: +63 Requirement: 40 Energy Chance to loot: Private Jet Blackmail the District Attorney Payout: $11,200,000 - $16,800,000 Experience: +69 Requirement 44 Energy Chance to loot: Police Cruiser Shake Down a City Council Member Payout: $20,160,000 - $26,880,000 Experience: +131 Requirement: 85 Energy Chance to loot: Armored Limousine Make Arrangements for a Visiting Don Payout: $56,000,000 - $95,200,000 Experience: +63 Requirements: 40 Energy Take Control of a Casino Payout: $17,920,000 - $25,200,000 Experience: +116 Requirements: 70 Energy Travel to the Old Country Payout: $13,888,000 - $22,624,000 Experience: +86 Requirements: 52 Energy